homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Luc Patterson
Lucinda "Luc" Leah Patterson is the daughter of Mick Jennings and Billie Ashford and the stepdaughter and legal daughter of VJ Patterson. She's the niece of Martin Ashford and Patrick Stanwood. She's also the granddaughter of Irene Roberts. Luc was named after her late uncle Luke and her middle name was named after legal grandmother, Leah Patterson-Baker. Luc is also the legal granddaughter of Vinnie Patterson and Leah Patterson-Baker. Before Birth In 2016, Luc's abusive father, Mick came into the Body and Soul gym one night. He raped her mother, Billie, who was closing the gym for the evening, as a result for Luc's conception. After finding out that she was pregnant, she lied to her boyfriend VJ Patterson and his family by telling them he is Luc's father. Billie's friend, Phoebe Nicholson, was the only person who knew the truth. Billie didn't tell VJ the truth unti the day of her wedding. VJ accepts Luc, even though she's not his daughter. Storylines Billie gives birth to her daughter at the hospital, shortly after escaping a bush fire. VJ reveals that he and Billie are naming her Luc, after Billie's late brother, Luke. VJ's mother, Leah doesn't approve Luc's given name and prefers the baby to be called Lucy, but VJ had already agreed on the baby's name, given by Billie. Luc then meets her uncle, Ash. Luc's father sees Luc with Billie and he came up to her and asked her if Luc his is baby. Billie denies it, but Mick tells Billie that Luc is beautiful, which causes Billie to freak out and cry for help, causing Mick to flee. Mick soon kidnaps Luc from the hospital. Mick later gives Luc to Irene, who returns Luc to Billie and Mick was arrested and taken away by the police. At Luc's blessing ceremony, Billie coughed up blood and passed out, and was taken to hospital, where she discovered that she has lung cancer and only has a few days to live. After Billie and VJ got married, Luc, Billie and VJ watched the sunrise at the beach and Billie dies in VJ's arms, while holding Luc in her arms. VJ struggles to cope with Luc, as she reminds him of Billie. When Luc cries, VJ became to shout and abuse her, like shaking her cot and shaking her. VJ and Leah allows Luc to stay with Irene. Luc meets her uncle Patrick aka Luke, who turns out to be alive. Irene decided to get custody over Luc, and so does Ash, when Luc falls ill. Irene, Leah, Ash and VJ fight over Luc, and Ash won custody over Luc, and Luc moves in with Ash, Patrick and Katarina Chapman, who became her legal guardians. When Patick suffers from PTSD, Kat fears for Luc's life. When Patrick tries to snatch Luc from Ash, while they were sleeping on the couch, Patrick almost hurt and scared Luc, Kat takes her out of the house away from Patrick. Luc started to fall ill, but soon recovers. She bonds with Ash’s new girlfriend, Tori Morgan and happily called her “mummy”, which surprises her and Ash. When Luc’s biological father, Mick was back in town, Ash feared for Luc’s life and he and VJ join forces with him to protect her from Mick. Ash plans to flee Summer Bay with Luc to New Zealand and Ash convince Tori to flee with him and Luc. Tori refuses, but changed her mind. However, the plan backfired when Kat fell pregnant with Ash’s baby and Ash cannot leave due to his upcoming baby. So VJ decided to step in Ash’s place and flee with Luc to Greece. They all agreed the plan and the night before, the Summer Bay House held a farewell dinner for VJ, and that same night, Leah gave VJ his father's wedding ring. As Irene distracts Mick, so Luc and VJ can escape, Luc and VJ says goodbye to Ash, Alf and Leah before they both flew out of Summer Bay for good, succeeding their plan. 7 months later, Ash departs the Bay and joins Luc and VJ in Cyprus. Appearance Luc has pale skin, light blond hair and blue eyes. She mostly wore pink after she was born. Relationships Mick Jennings Mick is Luc's biological father, who raped her mother, Billie before she dated VJ. When Mick returns, he stole Luc from Billie, but returns Luc to Irene, who returns her to Billie. Mick cares for Luc when he saw her. Mick is arrested for kidnapping and the relationship between father and daughter is estranged. When Mick returns to Summer Bay, he finds out that he is truly Luc’s real father and wants custody of her. However, his plan fails when Luc fled out of Summer Bay with her legal father VJ. Billie Ashford Billie is Luc's late mother. Billie was raped by Luc's father, Mick and she lied to everyone that her boyfriend, VJ is the father, until she confess on her wedding day. During the firestorm, Billie gave birth to Luc. Soon, Billie was sick with cancer and died after she married VJ, leaving Luc to grow up without her mother. But before her death, she asked VJ to promise her to look after Luc for her, which he did. VJ Patterson VJ is Luc's stepfather and now her legal father. When Billie was pregnant, she lied to everyone that VJ is Luc's real father, until she told the truth on their wedding day. VJ loved Luc like his own and promised to protect her. When Billie died from cancer, VJ looks after Luc, but struggles, when Luc reminds him of Billie, VJ became abusive and angry towards Luc and shakes her and her cot when she cries. VJ let her go when her uncle, Ash won custody. However, Luc’s estranged father Mick returns to get Luc back and Ash wants to flee, but couldn’t due to Kat being pregnant with his baby and VJ decided to be the one to take Luc away, Ash agrees and VJ and Luc fled out of the Bay by plane to Greece. Martin "Ash" Ashford Ash is Luc's uncle and Billie's brother. After Billie died, Ash wanted custody and he and Luc's grandmother Irene fight over her. But Ash won custody and Luc moves in with him, his girlfriend, Kat and his brother, Patrick/Luke. Ash loves Luc and will protect her from harm. When Luc’s father Mick return to town to get Luc back, Ash tries to flee with Luc to New Zealand, but fails when his ex girlfriend Kat falls pregnant with his child and VJ volunteers to take Ash’s place to take Luc away, and Ash agrees to let VJ to take Luc away from Mick. Irene Roberts Irene is Luc's grandmother and Mick's mother. Irene loves Luc and wanted custody and so does Luc's uncle Ash, leading the two to fight. Ash won custody, leaving Irene angry. Katarina Chapman Kat became Luc's legal guardian and mother figure after Ash was granted custody of Luc. She loves and cares for Luc like her own. When Patrick nearly hurts Luc, Kat stops him and takes her away. 'Tori Morgan' Tori is a close mother figure to Luc when Ash and Tori start dating. When Tori tries feeding Luc, she called Tori “mummy” which surprises her. Category:Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Females Category:2017 Characters